Mood Swings
by Sapphire93
Summary: Tohru goes through a huge PMS mode when she gets her period. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo have no clue how to help her because they don't know what's going on. Better than it sounds. R&R please. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Mood Swings**

**Tohru woke up from Kyo and Yuki arguing. **_**Why are they up this early? **_**She thought to herself. She sat up and yanked the covers off of herself. She noticed something has stained the sheets. She glared at it. **_**Not now...**_

* * *

**"You wanna fight, Rat Boy?" Kyo shook his fist at Yuki.**

**Yuki sighed. "Why do you challenge someone to a fight when you know your going to loose?"**

**Kyo was about to leap on top of Yuki, but Shigure stopped him. "Now, now, Kyo...Lets all be in a good mood this morning. Besides, Tohru's still sleeping."**

**Kyo glared at him. "LET ME GO! WHO'S GOING TO BE IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY BESIDES YOU?!"**

**Shigure smiled. "Tohru."**

**Tohru came down the stairs dressed and her bed sheets were in her hands ready to be washed. "Good morning, everyone!" she smiled.**

**"See?" Shigure praised himself in front of Kyo.**

**"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled. "Did you--"**

**Tohru's smile disappeared. "Why do you always call me that?! My name's Tohru. You can call me that like a normal person, you know!"**

**"You were saying...?" Kyo whispered to Shigure.**

**"Um..." Yuki was stunned. "I'm sorry...Tohru."**

**Tohru rolled her eyes and left the room. "You're hopeless!" she slammed the door behind her.**

**Yuki blinked. "What just happened?"**

**Shigure stared at the door that Tohru had slammed. "Did I just hallucinate or was that real?"**

**Kyo got up and left the room to go see Tohru. "I'll be back," he went into the laundry room. "Tohru?" he smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that was excellent! I'm so happy to know that someone knows the reason why I hate that damn rat!"**

**Tohru glared at him. "What is wrong with you? Can't you tell that I'm not in a good mood?"**

**Kyo started backing away towards the door. "Um, okay...I'm sorry..."**

**"All three of you! Hopeless! Get out and leave me alone!" Tohru snapped once she realized that Kyo was afraid of her like Yuki was.**

**Kyo didn't say a word and went back into the living room.**

**"What did she say?" Yuki asked.**

**Kyo scratched his head trying to figure out what he had said to make her so upset and why she was acting this way. "She said that all three of us are hopeless and we should leave her alone."**

**Shigure sighed. "I can see why she called Yuki hopeless, I can also see why she would call you hopeless because you were actually stupid enough to go in there to talk to her...But how did I get into this?"**

**"You're a sick bastard." Yuki and Kyo replied in unison without hesitating.**

**Shigure ignored them. "Let me see if I can make her feel better," he opened the door and smiled. "Tohru?"**

**Tohru whipped around to face him. "What do you want?!"**

**Shigure lowered his voice and shut the door. "...Never mind..." he started walking towards the phone." Better yet, I'll call Hatori! She may be sick!"**

**Yuki and Kyo shook their heads. "Idiot..."**

* * *

**"Well no wonder why she's acting this way." Hatori stated after Shigure had explained to him about everything that happened with Tohru.**

**Shigure thought about it for a moment. "You make it sound so obvious, but I have no idea what you're talking about."**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Tohru has cracked because she's been hanging out with this family for so long."**

**"Ha. Ha. Not funny. What's wrong with her?" Shigure was actually serious.**

**Hatori shrugged. "There's probably something on her mind that's bothering her. Just let her deal with it. She'll get over it sooner or later."**

**"Should I ask her to talk about it with me?" Shigure asked.**

**"Who would want to share their problems with you?" Hatori asked bitterly.**

**"Why must you be so cold to me, Hari?" Shigure sighed.**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Just let her be. Like I said before, she'll figure it out herself."**

**"Can't you just come over here to check her out?" Shigure pleaded.**

**"No. She's fine. Let her be." Hatori ordered firmly and hung up the phone.**

**Shigure hung up the phone and went back to sit with Yuki and Kyo.**

**"So? What did he say about it?" Kyo asked.**

**"He says that Tohru probably has something on her mind that's bothering her and that we should ask her to talk about it with us so she can vent." Shigure lied.**

**Kyo nodded. "Okay, I guess..."**

**"I'll go first!" Shigure started marching into the laundry room.**

**"No," Yuki stopped him. "I'll go first," he made it to the door. "Who would want to talk about their problems with you?" he opened the door and closed it behind him.**

* * *

**"Um, Miss--Tohru?" Yuki stopped himself.**

**Tohru seemed fine now. "Hi, Yuki." she smiled.**

**"Is something bothering you?"**

**Tohru made a face as if she was searching for something in her mind. "...No. Why?"**

**"Well, Kyo, Shigure, and I were wondering. You seemed a little different this morning." Yuki replied.**

**Tohru laughed. "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you all."**

**Yuki smiled. "Okay. Thank you." He opened the door and Shigure fell to the floor. It was obvious he had been listening in.**

**Tohru didn't notice. She went into the kitchen. "I guess I'll start breakfast now."**

**Yuki nodded to her and closed the door. He was in the living room with Kyo and Shigure again. "So," he glared at Shigure. "What did you hear?"**

**Shigure stared at Yuki. "I think she put on an act. How could she switch moods just like that?" he snapped his fingers.**

**Yuki stated going into the kitchen. "You heard what she said. She's fine," he opened the door to the kitchen and saw Tohru standing in the middle of the room with her head bowed holding a tray. She was crying. "Tohru?" Yuki still stood in the doorway.**

**Kyo went into the kitchen. "Tohru, are you okay?"**

**Tohru sniffed. "I broke a cup..." she whispered.**

**Kyo looked at the floor and the fourth cup that should have been on the tray was lying on the floor in pieces.**

**"Did you get hurt?" Yuki finally came into the kitchen.**

**"No..." Tohru finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "But the cup is smashed..."**

**"It's okay," Kyo didn't know what to say on how to comfort her. "...It's just a cup."**

**"What did you boys do to my girl?" Shigure walked in and saw Tohru crying.**

**"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo asked.**

**"You're not even helping." Yuki glared at Shigure.**

**Shigure noticed the cup smashed all over the floor and sighed. "Well, Kyo, Yuki? Come on, get a broom and clean it up. It's not going to clean itself, you know."**

**Kyo grabbed the broom and threw it to Shigure. "Clean the damn cup up yourself!"**

**Tohru's alarm clock went off. She had just remembered that she never shut it off because she woke up a half hour earlier than usual from Yuki and Kyo screaming at each other. "Oh," she left the room and started making her way up the stairs to her room. "I should go shut that off."**

**Shigure made sure that Tohru was gone and then whispered to Yuki and Kyo to make sure Tohru wouldn't hear him. "See? I told you she was putting on an act! First she was pissed, then she was fine, and now she's depressed!"**

**Yuki glared at him and whispered back. "You know, your not helping anyone! That comment you made when you walked through the door was totally uncalled for!"**

**Shigure shrugged and tried to act innocent. "What comment did I make?" they were still whispering.**

**Yuki mocked him. "What did you boys do to my girl?"**

**"That wasn't a bad comment!"**

**"Yes it was!"**

**Kyo whispered a yell to get them both to be quiet. "Shut up! She's coming back!"**

**Tohru walked through the door and paused.**

**Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were staring at her.**

**She put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Okay, what did you guys say about me while I was gone?"**

**Shigure tried to cover himself, Yuki, and Kyo up, but ended up making it obvious to Tohru that they were talking about her behind her back. "Silly Tohru," he laughed. "What makes you think we were talking about you behind your back?"**

**Yuki and Kyo closed their eyes. **_**That's all he has to say? **_**They thought. They knew Tohru was about to yell.**

**Tohru continued to glare at the boys. "You are so stupid. I know you were talking about me and I know because I heard you!"**

**Shigure gave her a confused look. "But we were whispering."**

**Tohru rolled her eyes.**

**"Idiot!" Yuki yelled.**

**"What?" Shigure glanced around.**

**"She tricked you!" Kyo punched him in the arm.**

**Shigure turned to Tohru. "Huh?"**

**Tohru shook her head. "I had a feeling you boys were talking about me behind my back, but I had to be sure. I had to make you confess and you did."**

**Shigure looked back and forth between Kyo and Yuki, who were glaring at him. Then he turned to Tohru. "But...No..."**

**"Get out of the kitchen I'm making breakfast!" Tohru shouted.**

**Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo quickly ran into the living room. "Seriously, something is wrong with her." Kyo leaned against the wall.**

**"Shigure, call Hatori again." Yuki ordered.**

**Shigure paused. "I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Shigure knew that if he called Hatori again, Hatori will figure out that he had done the complete opposite of what he had told him to do.**

**Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other confused. "And why not?" Yuki asked.**

**Shigure fiddled with his fingers. "I think he's busy today...He seemed angry with me the first time I called him..."**

**Kyo rolled his eyes. "He probably didn't want to talk to you. You sounded like an idiot over the phone!"**

**Yuki sighed. "Just forget it. I'll call him." Yuki went over to the phone and dialed Hatori's number.**

**"Yes?" Hatori answered completely normal.**

**"Hello, Hatori," Yuki responded. "It's Yuki. I was just calling about Tohru."**

**Hatori started rubbing his temples. "Yuki, Shigure already called me about Tohru this morning."**

**"Yes, but we did what you told us to do and it seems to be getting worse." Yuki said.**

**"Oh?" Hatori was interested now.**

**"First she was pissed off at us, then she was her normal self, and then she was crying because she broke a cup, then after that, she was mad at us again." Yuki explained.**

**Hatori shrugged. "All I can tell you is the same thing I told Shigure...She's probably having a bad day, or she has a problem that's bothering her. Like I said to Shigure: Just leave her alone and then she'll figure it out herself and then she'll grow out of it."**

**Yuki glared at Shigure, but Shigure didn't notice because Kyo hit him over the head for some reason. "Wait a minute, you told Shigure to leave her alone?"**

**Hatori heaved out a huge sigh. "What did Shigure do?"**

**"He told us that you told him to ask Tohru about what's bothering her." Yuki replied.**

**"Let me talk to him..." Hatori was mad.**

**"Okay," Yuki called to Shigure. "Shigure, Hatori wants to talk to you!"**

**"Oh, dear..." Shigure started fiddling with his fingers again and picked up the phone. "Yes, Hari?"**

**"I don't like the sound of that 'oh, dear'." Kyo stated.**

**Yuki stood next to Kyo. "You shouldn't."**

**"Now, now, Hari...There's no need to shout..." Shigure laughed.**

**"No need to shout?" Hatori repeated raising his voice. "YOU MADE EVERYTHING WORSE!"**

**"What did he do?" Kyo asked.**

**Yuki glared at Shigure. "He lied to us..."**

**Kyo glared at Shigure too. "What??"**

**"Hatori told Shigure to leave Tohru alone and that she would figure out whatever's bothering her on her own." Yuki explained.**

**Kyo shook his fist. "Why, that little fu--"**

**"Breakfast is ready." Tohru came into the living room with a smile.**

**"Great, she's happy again." Yuki whispered to Kyo as the two of them just stared at Tohru.**

**Tohru knew something was up. She looked over to Shigure and then back at the two boys. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Yuki and Kyo. "So, who's Shigure talking to?"**

**"Uh..." Kyo and Yuki looked at each other.**

**Shigure noticed Tohru and became scared. "Hatori? She's here! I have to go!" he hung up the phone and walked over to stand next to Kyo. "Tohru! Hi! How are you? Is breakfast ready yet?" he smiled.**

**Tohru glared at him. "Why did you call Hatori?"**

**"I didn't. He called us." Shigure replied.**

**"That's funny...I didn't hear the phone ring." Tohru leaned against the wall.**

**Shigure swallowed. "Well..."**

**"Did you guys have a nice chat?"**

**"Oh, yes. Very nice."**

**"About what?" Tohru asked.**

**"Oh, you know..." Shigure searched for an excuse in his mind. "...Stuff." he decided.**

**Kyo and Yuki rolled their eyes.**

**Tohru snapped. "What did you say about me?"**

**"Nothing!" Shigure replied a little too quickly.**

**"Nothing? I heard you!" Tohru started walking towards Shigure causing him to bump into the wall behind him. She mocked him, "Hatori! She's here! I have to go!" she glared at him waiting for an explanation.**

_**So that's how she knew he was talking to Hatori...**_** Kyo and Yuki thought to themselves, because they sure didn't tell her and Shigure obviously didn't tell her.**

**"Um..." Shigure had nothing to reply to Tohru.**

**Tohru burst into tears. "I mean, if I did something to make you mad at me, you can tell me and I'll fix it...You don't have to talk about me to people behind my back..."**

**Yuki put his hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru..."**

**Tohru pushed his hand off. "Get off of me!"**

**"Shigure!" Hatori barged into the house.**

**"Hatori? What are you doing here?" Shigure wondered, confused.**

**"You sent him over here, you idiot!" Tohru snapped.**

**"No, I actually didn't." Shigure smiled.**

**"What's going on?" Hatori was now confused. He had come over here to yell at Shigure for not listening to him both times over the phone and for hanging up on him. Now he was lost.**

**"Tohru's sick!" Kyo blurted.**

**"I'm what?" Tohru was just as confused as Hatori and she didn't seem mad anymore.**

**"I'm sorry, Tohru, but it's for your own good." Kyo said.**

**"Huh?" Tohru turned to Hatori.**

**Hatori turned to Yuki. "What happened?"**

**"Tohru's been--" Yuki began.**

**"Hold it," Hatori stopped him. "When did you start calling her Tohru?"**

**"She yelled at me to." Yuki stated.**

**Hatori nodded for him to go on.**

**Yuki continued. "Tohru keeps going from normal to mad to normal to sad to mad to normal to mad to sad to normal to mad and now to normal."**

**"She's having mood swings?" Hatori explained it in two words.**

**"Yeah." Kyo answered.**

**"You know, I'm standing right here. I can hear every word you guys are saying." Tohru informed them.**

**"Can you look her over?" Shigure asked Hatori.**

**"Excuse me?" Tohru turned to Shigure.**

**Hatori sat Tohru down and sat next to her. "Is something bothering you?"**

**Tohru gave him a confused look. "...No...I'm not sick, though; if that's what you all think."**

**Hatori sighed. "Well, if nothing's bothering you and you're not sick, then what's wrong? Tohru, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."**

**"That's the problem," Tohru said. "I can't tell you what's going on."**

**"Why not?" Hatori asked.**

**"It's private." Tohru was getting mad that they were jumping all over her like this.**

**"You can tell us." Yuki sat down.**

**"I said it's private." Tohru repeated annoyed.**

**"Yeah, we're not gonna tell anyone." Kyo added.**

**"I don't care," Tohru was getting really angry. "It's private!"**

**"She said it was private. Leave her alone, like I said in the beginning!" Hatori glared at Shigure and the other two.**

**Shigure went on, anyway. "Please Tohru?" he asked. "We want to know what's wrong."**

**Tohru was mad and she was in another mood swing so she snapped. "I HAVE MY PERIOD!!!" she yelled.**

**Shigure scooted into the kitchen. "You know, I think breakfast is getting cold. I'll go warm it up."**

**"We'll help you." Yuki started to leave.**

**Kyo stood up to follow Yuki and Shigure, but stayed. "Is that why Uo is always a bitch?"**

**Yuki grabbed and dragged Kyo into the kitchen. "Idiot..."**

**"LET GO OF ME!" Kyo screamed and the door shut.**

**Hatori stood up. "I'm sorry about this Tohru. I didn't realize--"**

**Tohru stood up after. "It's okay. They didn't realize, either and I wouldn't have expected you guys to realize or know what was wrong right on the spot. Although," she glared at the kitchen. "They should learn to mind their own business."**

**Hatori sighed. "That was Shigure. I told him to leave you alone, but he lied behind my back and told Yuki and Kyo that I told him to ask you what was wrong and get to the bottom of it." he rolled his eyes.**

**Tohru smiled. "Well what can we do? The secret's out."**

**"If you're sure," Hatori smiled. "I'll get going now."**

**"Alright," Tohru bowed. "Bye!"**

* * *

**Kyo walked into the kitchen holding his shirt. "Tohru, did you--"**

**"GET LOST!" Tohru snapped.**

**Kyo zipped out of the kitchen and joined Yuki and Shigure in the living room.**

**"I think it's that time of month again!" Shigure sang while he took a sip of his tea.**

**Kyo threw his shirt at Shigure's face. "Shut up!"**

**Yuki rolled his eyes. "Here we go again for another week..."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Of course, we all know that we don't switch moods that quickly and she would have already gotten her period by now, but this is why it's called Fan**_**Fiction**_**. I hope you liked the story. Please R&R! It'll take a few seconds! The button is below you.**


End file.
